


【本马达】A Rainy Night（pwp）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 预警：一点点女装，雷女装的不要点开哥谭王子与神秘特工（真是一个百吃不厌的组合）





	【本马达】A Rainy Night（pwp）

【本马达】A Rainy Night（pwp）

 

Bruce没想到会在自己装备精良的豪车上被人用手枪指着脑袋。要知道，这虽然不是他的心爱战车，但他车库里每一辆车子都经过最严格的改装。  
然而，此刻，他的车里多了一个入侵者——已经升格为劫持者。  
当他从某个令人厌烦的宴会上退场，坐上驾驶座，后座上却突然跃起一道黑影。  
冰冷的枪口顶着他的太阳穴。从后视镜可以看出，对方是个年轻女性，一头长发半裹在黑纱方巾里，顺便遮住了半边脸颊。  
但那双寒星般锐利的眼睛，即使在黑暗的车厢里也透着慑人的杀气。  
“你就是刚才宴会消失的那个杀手吧？”  
Bruce一点也不紧张，甚至为了缓解对方的敌意，还刻意笑了笑。低醇的男声极富魅力，若是让倾慕他的名媛们听到了，必然会露出羞涩又迷醉的表情。  
没想到直接被点破身份，刚执行了任务，被安保人员追杀至此的特工讶然眨了眨眼。他当然知道这人是谁，谁会不认识Bruce呢？但这位商业巨子的反应太让人意外了。  
“放心，我也很讨厌被你干掉的那个家伙。”事实上，Bruce也早看那头狂妄的肥猪不顺眼了。没想到有人会先他一步，买凶杀了那坏蛋，有趣。不过那人在商场上得罪过的人也太多了，总有这一天。  
你是想让我带你离开？没问题，乐于为女士效劳。Bruce根本像是没看到威胁着自己的枪口一样，轻松发动了车子。他拥有最高级别的安保特权，即使是在全场封锁的现在，也能顺利把人带出去。  
搞不清有钱人的想法，特工在面纱下露出了疑惑的表情，但仍是保持着高度警惕。车子离案发现场越来越远，将追兵都抛在身后，越过茫茫的郊野，驶向韦恩家拥有的某一处别墅。  
车窗外猛然闪过白光，隆隆的雷声在狂野上炸开。憋了一晚上的雨水没多久就倾盘而下，特工眼中闪过几分喜色。这天气很适合逃跑。  
“停车。”  
命令声在后座响起，伴随着保险栓落下的声音。美人的声音比想象中要低沉，Bruce吹了声口哨，太阳穴又是一凉。枪口压得很紧。  
“好吧好吧。”  
车子在雨幕中停下。  
特工快速离开了车子，投身于雨夜。没曾想刚跑出几步，却一阵踉跄。糟糕，刚才伤口太久没处理，失血有些多……不要紧，还能跑。  
“唉，何苦呢。”  
他根本没察觉身后有人追上来。刚想做出反应，手里的枪已经被缴械，整个人落入了一具宽厚的怀抱。  
“跟我走吧，我不会伤害你的。”  
Bruce在说话的同时已经将人整个抱了起来，往他的车子走。  
开什么玩笑？特工从不允许自己落入别人的控制，可这男人的力气简直大得可怕！不知道被他按住了哪里的关节，腰和手臂都酸软下来，想挣扎下车都变得困难。  
明明他才是劫持者，最后却变成了被劫持的人？有没有搞错？  
直到被男人带到他的别墅，特工都没搞清楚，自己多年的职业素养为何在这人面前全然失效。不，并不是因为他长得太过英俊迷人，力量又太过强大……  
“到了。”  
车子在充满科技感的地下车库里停下，非常有绅士风度的新劫持者不由分说地再次把人抱下车。特工不满地扭动着，可除了把脚上的高跟鞋踢掉之外，什么都做不了。  
刚走进空无一人的别墅，特工忽然瞪大了眼睛。没想到紧抱着自己的男人，比想象中还要更大胆狂妄。头顶一片阴影骤然笼罩下来，并没嗅到危险的气息，却瞬间被人攫住了双唇——隔着半湿的薄纱，四片肉唇反复摩挲触碰着。直到纱巾被唾液彻底濡湿，呼吸都像被黏住了似的……  
黑纱巾被扯到地上，廊灯亮起，Bruce终于看到了怀中人的真面目。  
“……我是男人。”  
沙哑的，微微带着喘息的男中音，从被吻肿的唇边吐出。他仰头看着将自己禁锢在怀里的男人，意外看到对方嘴唇弯起的弧度。  
“我知道。”  
作为一名资深花花公子，怎会分不出男女体格的差异，然而这并不能阻止他对这意外邂逅的美人的欲望。是的，他真美，Bruce凝视着那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，忍不住又俯首轻轻一吻。  
等特工反应过来的时候，已经身处别墅里比普通套房还要更豪华宽敞的浴室。沾满雨水泥浆的深色女式大衣掉落下来，这时男人才看清青年从右肩到小臂满是斑斑血迹。  
裹在他身上的黑色吊带短裙竟然并不让人感觉违和，尽管此时特工已经摘掉了他那头棕黑长假发。精悍短发已经被花洒打湿，紧贴着头皮，于是使得苍白小脸上一双蓝眸愈发显眼。  
水流沿着身体曲线蜿蜒，冲掉了手臂上的大半血痕，男人忙将他受伤的右手抬高。特工满不在乎地看了眼伤口，弯腰往下扯着那累赘的黑丝袜，然而沾了水的长袜紧紧咬着皮肤，他为难地咬了咬下唇。  
男人的手贴着腿根抚上来，烫，他唇上的牙印更深了些。大手从袜根探入缓缓地下卷，动作太慢太过暧昧，每下移一寸，青年的身体便轻轻一抖。  
湿透的丝袜滑过小腿，从相对而言其他男性而言过于纤细的脚踝褪下，露出和身材比例一致的小巧脚掌。男人半蹲在浴室地上，昂贵的衬衫与西裤也都湿了，却仍专心地捧着那脚掌轻柔摩挲着，然后手掌又沿着小腿线条一路往上。  
“……我要先清理伤口。”  
“当然。”  
抚摸稍停。特工这时才找回了自己的呼吸。他被男人过于高明的调情手段迷惑了，转身背对着对方开始专心清洗血迹。  
男人退出了浴室，他终于松了一口气。胡乱洗完，找到干净浴巾随意擦拭包裹身体，浴室外却没了人影。  
这房间太大。职业习惯让特工第一时间开始寻找屋里的各种出口，判断环境，忽然看到Bruce从套间里的另一扇门走了进来。  
男人应该也是快速洗了个澡，披着洁白的浴袍，手里还提着医药箱。

 

男人出乎意料的温柔，反而让特工不知所措。  
手臂的伤口被细细包扎起来。男人仿佛己经和他很熟稔一般，顺手将他半揽进怀中，一杯热可可递到唇边。  
“喝。”短促的命令句式是特工所熟悉的。  
然而喝下陌生人给的饮料？可 Bruce无论是表情或语气还是肢体的细微动作，无不是让人无法抗拒的强势。  
他只迟疑了片刻，身体下意识地服从了这陌生人发出的指令。可可滑过食道进入胃袋，熨帖了一整天的劳累与疲惫。高热量的补充对现在的他很重要。但人类的身体机能是很奇怪的，寒冷疼痛会让人被迫保持足够的警惕，一旦温饱，头脑反倒更加混沌，四肢愈发泛软。  
他几乎是毫无抵抗地被男人轻轻放倒在床上。过于宽大的床太软了，他觉得自己像陷入了一团又绵又甜的棉花糖，被热饮泡得快化开的那种，简直要将他整个身体都钻住了。  
一根手指都抬不起来，眼皮不住往下垂。  
热可可里还是放了别的东西吧，他在半昏半醒之间想。  
然而奇怪的，他并不感到害怕。  
“只是让你放轻松。”  
男人的声音仿佛从很远很远的地方传来。然而手指在逐渐裸露的皮肤上滑动的触感，却又像被放大了数倍，轻轻的抚摸都让他忍不住颤动。  
他闭上眼，便再看不见男人欺近的身体，只感觉那温热急促的鼻息吹拂在脸上。越来越近。  
长期处于警惕戒备下的身体一旦松懈，就像砂糖顷刻间化了水。任由人舔吻，品味，吮吸，从小口浅尝到不能自控地吞吃干净。原以为难以适应的酸胀痛苦，也被品鉴人熟练高超的技巧，迅速转化成令人沉醉的欢愉。  
竟然是这么温柔的人吗，他在被男人拥抱着一次次撞击时，昏昏沉沉地想。  
明明他这具躯体已是久经淬炼的人形兵器，但在真正精悍强壮到极致的人类最强战士面前，却乖顺驯服得像只无害的小宠物，只能在快感冲击的间歇里发出断断续续的硬咽。  
原来彻底放弃对身体与意志的控制，竟会得到这样超越想象的快慰。己经被填得很满很满了，稍一抽插进出都刺激得每一处肠肉应激地痉挛，可为什么还觉得空虚和麻痒，想要被强硬滚烫的巨大进入到更深更深的地方。  
Bruce注视着身下因为情热而不住扭动喘息的身体，一股细密的热汗沿着硬朗的下颌滴下来，在青年烫热成粉红的胸口上绽开。他己经非常克制，生怕会伤害这只意外捡来的小猫——即使青年在换下女装后显然既不清瘦也不柔弱，甚至可以称得上体格健美——但在Bruce看来还是只略显彪悍的小野猫而己，骨子里仍软得令人发酥。  
但此刻，这只小猫正全力攀爬在他身上蹭动着。四肢把他缠得紧紧的，意乱神迷地挺拱着腰，蹭得他向来引以为傲的自制力差点崩溃。  
“你咬得我好紧。”青年似乎听清了他的呢喃，呜咽着往后扬起头，露出脆弱的脖子。Bruce毫不犹豫咬了上去，像叼着猎物的猛兽开始更激烈地耸动腰胯……  
凌晨时，特工从久违的深沉睡眠中醒来。他发现自己被禁锢在男人的怀里，均匀的呼吸喷在后颈上。  
餍足的野兽还在酣睡，他试图小心动了下身体，身后的人突然清醒。“醒了？ " 浸透情欲的声音低沉沙哑，撩拨着耳廓。  
特工微不可查地嗯了声，却不敢回头看那昨晚之前还只是陌生人的床伴。全身被爱抚过的地方都又酥又麻，尤其是被进出太过的腔穴。他有些难受地缩了下臀部，身后却突然传来嘶一声，男人倒抽了口气。  
原来他不自觉的收缩竟将埋在臀缝里的肉茎夹住了——后知后觉才发现男人就着这样羞耻的姿势，抱住自己睡了半晚，本来微微发烫的脸烧得更厉害。  
他抚上自己受伤的手臂，想检查下伤口转移注意力，两手却被抓住了一下按在头顶。  
如果在平时，再无预兆的突袭也不能将他完全压制。但这男人做到了。宽厚的身躯重新笼罩在他上方，遮住了室内仅有的昏黄光源。  
特工仰着头，对上Bruce深不见底的眼眸。  
“别这样看着我。”Bruce像是在对他说，又像是自言自语。  
这是怎样的一双眼睛。即使被情色染红了眼梢，也依然清醒冷冽，带着杀手特有的淡漠通透。可同时，为什么看起来又是懵懂的，纯真的，仿佛对他做什么都可以，他都会服从，接受，呼应……  
在视线对峙中，青年率先投降。他垂下眼睑，下腹的感受愈发明显。男人滚烫的肉棒完全勃起了重新抵在他股间，他下意识吐出舌尖舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，两手迟疑了下。  
扶着腿弯，将双腿打开更大的角度，完全迎合着男人俯身下压的姿势。  
发出无声的邀请。  
“噢，该死。”   
Bruce本来还犹豫着该不该这样频繁，毕竟从昨晚的表现看来，青年从未有过类似经验。但这要命的妖精……他低吼着压住打开的腿根，再次将自己埋了进去。  
停了半晚上的暴雨又重新落下，拍打着巨大的玻璃窗。  
在昼与夜的界限之间，被暴雨包裹的小世界里，他们彻底放纵自己沉溺在对方带来的无上快感中。

 

end


End file.
